Vampire Heart Redone
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: When a good vampire hunter gets turned, he has to learn how to get along with his new life. Sadly, that may not go as planned. Despite being stubborn, Sasuke also has a whole vampire hunting organization on his tail to get him back from his changer. And Kyuubi wants to know how Sasuke handles being a vamp. Naru/Sasu, Kyu/Sasu. Gaar/Sasu. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Kyuubi/Kurama/Naruto talking inside mind.**

Note: I have finally decided to re-wright this. I thought about it some and I think I can redo it and make it loads better than the last one.

XXX

The mission was a breeze. It took Sasuke no time at all to defeat the vampire hoard. They were only around a hundred years old, anyway. Child's play. The vampire hunter put his blessed sword back into it's sheath and began to walk back home. He was tired. He wasn't even nocturnal. His natural sleep cycle was wake up early in the morning, and go to bed at around ten at night; not stay up all night then sleep all day. Walking into the head quarters, he cherished the blast of cold air he got from the air conditioner, it was hot outside, and the trench coat every hunter was required to wear didn't help either. Why the trench cloak? Sasuke had asked that question many times. The answer: we have to have an image. _Image my ass_, Sasuke always hissed to himself when he was told that. The thing was nothing but trouble, and hot. It was nearly a million degrees inside the thing, he just wanted to take it off and maybe wear a normal jacket out on a mission. Something that wasn't burning hot, but would help protect him again a sudden chilly night or gust of wind. The boots were another thing, sure they were comfortable at first, made for hiking and all, but they got really uncomfortable the longer he was stuck in them. They were heavy and slowed him down, too. And don't even get him started on the thick long pants he had to wear. He didn't even want to think about that. He would die of heatstroke while out on his rounds or doing a mission.

The headquarters was the largest hotel in the city. The hotel was a five star place, which brought in the rich crowd wanting to waste their money. It kept the bills payed and offered enough money to train the newest hunters, but Sasuke still didn't like it. He hated the fact that many innocent men, women, and children were put at risk due to their operations. In fact, Sasuke mentioned it several times to his superiors that they should build a new hideout, and not put the innocent people in danger. Their answer was always the same: we understand your concern, but there will never be an attack here as long as you kill the vampires we tell you to. It had occurred to Sasuke to rage quit, but his family was one of prestigious vampire hunters from all over the world. His aunt was a pilot in one of the major wars that took out the enemy population of the vampires. His uncle hunted vampires from the Sand Village, knowing how to work around the sandstorms and kill them swiftly and with little mess. His father and his mother worked on creating a cure to vampire bites, hoping to reduce the population that way. Then only odd one out of the ground was Itachi, which was a shock. Instead of being a hunter, Itachi took to being a Trader. He caught vampires only to trade them to the highest buyer. Some people wanted vampires for research, other to keep as dangerous pets, and other to just put on a private hunting reserve to kill later on or to just torture them. The thought sickened Sasuke. Sure he didn't like vampires, but he didn't think they deserved all of that. If anything, maybe if the vampire population could live in peace with the human then maybe- _Stop that. Stop being a bleeding heart_, he hissed at himself.

He collapsed on the couch in the lobby, like hell he was going to move. He didn't think he could. Guest were checking in but paid him no mind. They were all told that this was a vampire hunter headquarters and of the dangers that they could face. That was one reason that they came. For the danger, even though there usually was none at all, they liked to think so. Curling up into a ball, somewhat, Sasuke was just about to fall asleep until someone woke him up. He glared up at the person, only to have the hate drain from his eyes as he saw who it was. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at them.

"Do I have to move?" He whined, the person chuckling and nodding.

"Yes, come on, you need to take a shower."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on, Sasuke, after that you can sleep, alright?"

Sasuke sighed and got up, his muscles already sore. Nothing like fighting a whole hoard of vampires to feel the burn, right? He rode the elevator with the person that woke him up, the red-headed, loveable vampire of the hunters: Gaara.

Of course the hunters had vampires working for them. The Vampire Equal Rights Act of the hunter "constitution" (really just the rule book, but Sasuke preferred to poke fun at it) was passed over a hundred years ago, when Gaara was the first vampire to help the hunters. Ever. The rules were over a thousand pages long, and every hunter had to learn them. Did Sasuke? Hell no. He only learned the ones that mattered to his division or the ones that were slightly interesting. But still, out of all the vampires, Gaara was one he didn't want to kill. They actually got along. Shocking to most since Sasuke tends to be a jack ass to nearly everyone. Sasuke swiped the key to his room and gave a small chuckle, feeling Gaara hug him from behind. Oh yeah, he kept forgetting that they were dating. Maybe that was the reason he could stand Gaara, eh, he never thought about it that way before. Sasuke mind ran in the traditional hunter order: find, kill, sleep.

"Mind if I join you?" Gaara asked, Sasuke prying himself out of the unnaturally strong arms.

"I do actually, just lay on the couch or something," said Sasuke, grabbing some clean, comfortable clothes, then he locked himself in the bathroom. Gaara did just as he was told: curl up on the couch and wait like a loyal dog for the person of his affection to return...well, that's what he heard, anyway.

Unlike the gold and white lobby, Sasuke's room was different. Because of his rank, he had a room to himself and it was a medium sized suite. If there was such a thing. He just thought the higher ups told him that to make him feel special or something. All Sasuke cared about was food and a bed. And food and a bed he got. The "medium" sized suite was actually a normal room with a kitchen. Which didn't bug Sasuke at all, where there was a kitchen, there was food. The kitchen had the basics: a fridge and freezer, stove, microwave, oven, sink, and a bar where he ate all his meals at since he changed the table into wood for a fire place. He didn't have a fire place, but it seemed like a good enough excuse for smashing the table into bits with an ax and sledge hammer he had hidden in his locked weapon closet. OK, maybe not hidden, but he was only allowed to have blessed weapons and those two weapons were not blessed. He had a couch, comfortable enough, but not very and a small TV. Plasma screen, sadly. It was a gift from someone else in the ranks for Sasuke's 1000th vampire killing. He had the thing for about three years? Sasuke hated plasma screens, they were to hard to fix when they broke. But he kept it, Gaara liked it. Of course he had a bed in a separate room. The kitchen and living room being all part of the same area. The room with the bed was small, one window, one dresser, and one closet. The bathroom was across the hall, it's door with the kitchen and living room. That didn't bother him. Sasuke figured that if he really needed to get out of bed and go to the bathroom, then he would have to walk across the hall. Otherwise, it wasn't important enough. The one window in his bedroom and the window in the living room faced the same area: the woods. A wonderful view he thought, not like Sasuke cared.

Coming out of the clean bathroom, Sasuke rubbed the towel on his hair, trying to dry it off. His hair was a pain in the ass. He would love to cut it all off, but Gaara would kill him. Plus, Sasuke wasn't a big fan of being bald. He actually liked his hair, except when it was wet. It hanged down instead of being in the natural spikes. It felt weird to, and it weighed about fifteen tons. Gaara smiled at Sasuke and walked over to him, looking in the fridge.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're out of food," said the vampire, looking at Sasuke's expression. It was one of anguish, shock, and disbelief. It was so funny it was almost pitiful.

"Dammit," muttered Sasuke after he got over his shock, "I really don't want to go shopping today." He went to go grab some clothes he could wear out in public, besides the sweat pants and baggy t-shirt he wore right before he went to bed, but the vampire stopped him short. Sasuke held back a small growl when he was pulled into Gaara's chest, sometimes the vampire was a little to rough and forgot his own strength.

"You don't have to leave now, you know. I'll go shopping for you," Gaara mumbled against Sasuke's neck, taking the chance to smell the scent of the sweet blood running through the raven's body. A small nick on the neck would release the sweet nectar, but Gaara knew how to control himself, sort of. He still and to drink blood, and he would drink from humans that the scientist would give him. They never became vampires though, in order for that to happen, they must drink Gaara's blood, too. It made him feel a little better, that he couldn't turn people into vampires with just a bite. But he knew that if he was to even lick up a drop of Sasuke's blood, he couldn't stop himself from taking more and more.

Vampires have a curious ability involving blood. They can smell it, that much has always been known, but a recently discovered secrete is that vampires can also smell what it will taste like. The scientist found out that Gaara won't drink blood that smells to bitter or to sour. He will, however, drink bitter or sour blood that also smells salty. Sweet blood is slightly common, but sweet and tarty is very rare. And the rarest is a mixture of all the flavors. Sasuke was a sweet and tarty type, which made him a popular target. It made his job a little easier in the finding the vampires category, but not in the killing. Nothing motivates a vampire more than food. Another curious thing about blood, is that the blood type makes no difference. But, it does matter in how strong the flavors are. Sasuke was an AB-, the rarest of all the blood types. That meant that his blood was very strong in flavor. Any vampires that didn't like strong blood wouldn't drink his. Type O + or – blood was weak in flavor. A + or – and B + or – were usually medium in flavor, it could vary. That blood type was the most preferred because it is neither to strong, nor to weak. AB+ and AB – were completely different though. AB+ males usually had a weak taste, but females that had AB+ had a strong taste. AB- males had a strong taste and females had a weak taste.

It was all very confusing if one didn't pay attention to the Blood Grouping Class back in the first year of vampire hunting, but in the end it was easy to understand. All Gaara cared about knowing is that he loved the scent of Sasuke's sweet blood and how strong it smelled. He could just image the sweet, tarty flavor tantalizing his tongue. Gaara placed his lips against Sasuke's pale neck, feeling the beat of the pulse under the skin. Just that thin layer was keeping the vampire out, he wanted just one taste. His arms tightened around Sasuke's waist as he hummed, placing his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"How about I go shopping for you for a kiss?" he asked, his pale green eyes shinning in a playful way. Sasuke thought for a second. Go shopping for himself, or give a measly kiss and stay here sleeping. Sleeping with a kiss or going shopping...which one.

"I'll go shopping," Sasuke said, a little absent mindlessly. Truth is, he wasn't thinking about anything. Gaara gave a small smile as he pinned Sasuke to the counter, his arms blocking any exit Sasuke may have had. Which he didn't. Gaara knew all to well that Sasuke never had a rational mind when he knew it was almost time to eat and sleep. It was almost as if Sasuke's mind turned to pure mush. He only had one mission: eat and sleep. Gaara leaned forward just enough to kiss Sasuke very gently, only applying a small amount of tongue. The vampire was scared to add more, he could almost taste the blood running under the many blood vessels in the lips. Sasuke gently kissed back, his black eyes staring off into space. He had no idea what he was doing.

"I'll go shopping, you go to bed."

"What are you going to do when you're done?"

"Go back to my place, sleep tight, Sasuke," Gaara mumbled against the pale lips before leaving. Sasuke stared at the closed door before he locked it, and then went into his bed room, he was to tired to do anything else. He shut the door to his bed room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't bother with blankets, he was to tired to care. The day drug on, when something finally occurred to Sasuke in his dreams: how would Gaara go shopping for food if it was daylight? Oh well, his problem now. Sasuke rolled over onto his back, then onto his other side in his sleep, his dreams being peaceful after he told himself not to worry over Gaara. And his dream was more than happy to agree.

A ringing sensation broke Sasuke's happy dream as his tired eyes flew open. He gave a sigh as his beating heart calmed down to its normal rhythm, what the heck? He grabbed his phone and went back onto his back as he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice groggy and giving away the fact that he was sleeping.

"Sasuke, we have another mission for you." The voice said on the other end.

"I'm off today. I just finished that other mission, besides," he said, looking at the clock on the bedside table, "it's only 8PM, and it's summer. Vampires don't come out until at least 9 or 10."

"We need this mission done now, we may never have another chance."

"Why should I do this? Ask someone else that is working."

"If you succeed in this mission, you may get that promotion you've been looking for."

Sasuke was quiet for a bit, thinking before he said, "What's the mission?"

Being up and dressed in under ten minutes, Sasuke was having a cup of coffee. No breakfast (technically supper, but once you work in the night, supper is your breakfast, breakfast is your supper), he never ate before he went to work. Gaara put the groceries down as he looked at Sasuke, unloading the food.

"You're up early," he said, smiling at the raven who just looked at him.

"Mission. Higher ups want me to go on it."

"What is it?"

"Classified...apparently. I can't tell anyone about it until it is over. Turns out it is pretty important."

Gaara eyed Sasuke before sighing, "Just be careful."

"Always am," answered Sasuke before he put his cup in the sink. He grabbed his sword and his short blade, just in case. He clipped the weapons on and left his room, walking down the stairs. He needed to take the back exit today. He pushed open the door and once again hated the uniform. Stupid damn 'image'. The air was slightly cool, but it was also humid. Sasuke cursed the organization under his breath as he walked down the alleyways, now he was hot in the stupid outfit and he was woken up on his day off. Curse his need to be promoted. He watched the last remains of sunset be eaten by the darkness of night, the moon beginning to rise. He had to leave the boundary of the city and go into the woods. Apparently that was where his target was. In the woods. How original. You would think the son of the vampire queen would be a little more fancy with where he would be. A nice restaurant ordering a warm glass of the waiter's blood or something.

Stepping into the forest, Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his sword that rested at his hip. He slip the blade out just a bit with his thumb, eyes peeled for any sudden movement, his ears listening for anything out of the ordinary. He had to be alert, ready, he had to – movement. His eyes scanned the woods to his right while he stepped across the branches and natural rubbish on the forest floor. He looked around, the movement was gone. Sasuke gave a small growl, usually a vampire would pop up by now. He kept walking through the forest, his eyes having to adjust to the pitch blackness. Only the moon was lighting his way. Walking a little further into the forest, Sasuke heard a very small chuckle from behind him. In no time at all, Sasuke had drawn the dagger he carried and looked around, his eyes scanning for any movement.

"Hunters are so funny when they are scared," a voice said from behind Sasuke once again. But Sasuke only turned his head slightly.

"Who said I'm scared?" he hissed out, hearing another chuckle, this time it sounded like it came from all over the woods, he couldn't pin it down.

"Your heart tells me that. It is beating so quickly, mmmh, and making so much easier to smell that sweet blood," the owner of the voice dashed, scratching at Sasuke's back, tearing the clothes. For once, Sasuke was happy that he had to wear the thick trench coat, his skin remained unharmed. His black eyes landed on the person, staring into the bright blue eyes that shined with a dark playfulness. The blond hair was spiky, but not completely groomed. The tan skin scream contradiction from the traditional pale vampire, too.

"As I understand it, your came here to kill us, right?" the man said, tilting his head to the side a bit as he studied Sasuke. The hunter cool, calm, and collected on the outside. But on the inside he was in turmoil. The vampire couldn't help but wonder if the raven haired man was always like this during a mission. It was...cute. Many hunters had an endless amount of bravery that ultimately got them killed. But this man was like a brave little rabbit, weird comparison, but it seemed to work. He was brave in the face of danger, but he was ready to run as soon as he knew that he couldn't win. OK, maybe not a bunny, but perhaps a cat that will flee. Truth be told, the vampire was having trouble in finding a good comparison, but either way, the voice in his head told him to get going with what they were to do. That sweet, tarty scent was hard to find, and they wanted to savor the sweet taste. Not only that, but they liked their blood nice and strong, and this one fitted what they wanted, what they had been looking for.

"Us?" Sasuke asked, looking around quickly. "No one else is here."

"Come on, I know even you have heard about the Vampire Duo."

"Of course, every hunter with sense has. Two separate vampires that-"

"Not separate, one in the same. I'm actually happy to be in control of my own body tonight. But I'm not a big fan on your type of blood. Sure I enjoy that sweet, tarty taste, but the other has been looking for someone like you."

The blond kept smiling, hearing a deep growl from inside his head.

**_"Let me out, Naruto. I want to drink the blood myself."_** The voice growled. Naruto closed his eyes as he let himself fall into the blackness of his own mind, opening his eyes only to be inside himself, watching through the eyes of his other.

**_"Have fun, Kyuubi."_**

Kyuubi opened his eyes, what seemed like a minute of switching to Naruto and Kyuubi was actually only a second to Sasuke, not enough time to react. The blue eyes were now blood red, staring at Sasuke with a hungry look. Three weeks they had gone without food, and Kyuubi was looking forward to this meal. The sweet blood was calling his name, but he liked to play with his food first.

"Are you fond of games, hunter?" Kyuubi asked, the smile on his face growing when he saw the confused look in the hunter's eyes. He was trained well, Kyuubi had to admit. He had seen much more hunters than Naruto ever had, he was older. All hunters were trained not to attack first, wait until being attack. That was when most vampires let their guard down. Hunters who attacked first, usually got killed. This hunter was smart, he was waiting, ready to attack at the slightest opportunity. It seemed almost like a shame to drain him dry.

"Not particularly," said Sasuke, watching the vampire closely. It took everything he had to not turn and run like a coward, and to not lunge forward and attack. He had to obey his training if he wanted to get out alive and with his honor still in tact. Kyuubi's eyes grew darker as his smile did the same.

"Then let's play."

The vampire seemed to almost disappear in thin air, or, it would have seemed that way if Sasuke blinked. But his eyes never closed. He knew that the vampire just used his advanced speed to move quickly away, hiding. Sasuke listened closely, hearing the movement in the woods on his left, he drew his sword and blocked the incoming claws. With his dagger still in hand, he moved to slice the stomach of the vampire, only to have the creature of the night jump away and charge at him again. Sasuke dodged a few slashes from the now dangerously sharp claws and kicked the vampire's stomach. But the claws ran across Sasuke's cheek, drawing blood. Sasuke's eyes widened. Rule number one of vampire hunting: never bleed in a battle, broken. He jumped back, seeing the red, already hungry eyes grow more wild. The scent was stronger now, Sasuke had no choice left. He ran.

Dashing through the trees, he knew that he had to find someplace that was more open that the thickness of the woods. Maybe then he would have a fighting chance. He ducked under things, running in a very complex pattern like he was taught. With any luck, it would confuse the vampire and make them mess up somewhere. Sasuke ran his fingers across his cut cheek and ran his hands along some trees, making sure it went in a circle. Maybe, just maybe it would throw the vampire off his trail.

Kyuubi stopped in the circle of trees where Sasuke placed his blood, the vampire smiled.

"Obviously, we are not dealing with an amateur hunter here, Naruto," his voice was hoarse with thirst, he just wanted to drink the blood, but thus hunter had to make it so much harder.

**_"Obviously. Drink his blood quickly before he can call for back up. Mother will be displeased if we are captured."_**

Smiling, Kyuubi continued to run, following Sasuke exactly. It wasn't that hard. For a fledgling, yes, it would be very difficult, but Kyuubi had a lot of practice with chasing prey. And he always got what he wanted in the end. As soon as he smelled the fresh blood, he lunged. He pinned Sasuke down, feeling the hunter struggle. Sasuke kicked Kyuubi hard in the stomach, making his escape. Growling, Kyuubi's fangs became much sharper, at their peak. Hell no. This one was so not getting away. Using everything he had, he lunged again, tackling Sasuke with a loud growl. Hissing at him. Sasuke kicked and punched, landing some really good hits. Kyuubi straddled Sasuke, pinning the hands above the hunter's head.

Sasuke's mind went blank. His weapons...where were his weapons? He remember...back when he ran...he dropped them. Out of pure fear. God he was a coward. No, no, that wasn't it. Every since he was a child, the training to be a hunter was beaten into him. You drop the weapons to run faster, but you always carry a small, blessed item with you. His necklace of his clan's symbol, where was it? On the counter back at home. He knew he should have refused the mission, he knew he would mess up. Why didn't he listen to his gut feeling?

Kyuubi smiled down at Sasuke, chuckling a bit as he placed his lips against he bleeding cheek, licking up some of the blood.

"Mmm, so good. It sends shivers up my spine," he mumbled, biting into the pale neck. Sasuke tensed before letting out a scream, it hurt! Why did it hurt! Kyuubi bit harder, but he wasn't sucking any of the blood up. Sasuke wondered why, until he felt something being injected into his body. Venom. Vampire venom. The poison was sent all over Sasuke's body in a matter of seconds due to his heart rate. The venom calmed his nerves, but kept his blood flow steady. He held back a deep, long groan, feeling the pleasure from the bite. Kyuubi then relaxed his bite enough for the blood to seep into his mouth. It tasted so good, it was delicious. His grip relaxed on Sasuke's wrist, there was no need to hold him tightly anymore, he wouldn't be able to run away. Maybe put up a slightly struggle, but not run.

Sasuke's vision began to blur as he stared up at the trees. He felt himself slipping away. He gripped Kyuubi's shoulder, weakly trying to push him off, he couldn't...he didn't...Sasuke's grip relaxed completely while he just laid there, his eyes becoming half lidded and his breath labored. His head fell to the side slightly, only to offer more of his neck. Kyuubi parted himself from the pale skin and looked down at Sasuke. Only a thin drop of blood escaped from Kyuubi's blood stained lips. The rest of his mouth was spotless. The hunter laid there, in pain at the feeling of having lost so much blood. His fingers twitched slightly as his heart began to slowly stop and his body began to fail. Yes, the venom prevented pain somewhat, but once the body began to die, the pain came back. They could feel themselves slipping away.

**_"Kyuubi, finish him, he's in pain." _**Naruto said to the other vampire, being ignored. **_"Kyuubi...Kyuubi! He is hurting! Finish him off so he won't suffer!"_**

Kyuubi still ignored the voice, biting his own wrist with his sharp fangs, hearing Naruto's voice again.

**_"Hey, what are you doing, Kyuubi? Kyuubi? What are you doing? Stop ignoring me!"_**

Kyuubi very gently held his bleeding wrist to Sasuke's mouth, only to have the hunter shut it tightly. Hunters were trained to never accept vampire blood, even in his moment of death, Sasuke refused to open his mouth. Kyuubi very gently began to coax, speaking to Sasuke softly, whispering in the pale ear.

"If you drink it, you'll live, there's no harm in it. What's the worse that can happen?" He asked, seeing Sasuke's eyes still hold that defiant look in them, even when glazed over. Kyuubi bit his lip, what to say. He then smiled playfully and said, "What's wrong? You scared?"

Sasuke wandered into the hotel, holding his bleeding neck tightly as he leaned against the door frame, the man at the counter getting on the phone and calling the head of the medics. Sasuke stood there, leaning against the door to hold his weight. There was no way that he could support himself at the moment. His vision was fuzzy, he could only see blurry images of people rushing towards him. He dropped to his knees, only to fall onto his side, still gripping his neck when he was rolled over on his back. He was to tired to think about staying awake, he couldn't...everything began to fade as his eyes closed. He heard faint yells and screams to get some bandages and hot towels. He couldn't even hear right. His eyes slipped closed as he wandered off into a dream, forgetting everything else that had happened to him.

XXX

Sabbia: Hope I didn't kill anyone with my corny jokes x3.

Sasuke: Why haven't you been writing like...at all?

Sabbia: I have had no motivation. My muse died on me. T.T Hopefully this story will get me started again.

Sasuke: Hopefully...R&R, people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking."

_Thinking._

_**Kyuubi/Kurama/Naruto talking inside mind.**_

XXX

Sasuke laid there in his bed, his neck, shoulder, and part of his torso bandaged and a soft gauze on his cheek, covering the scratches. His wounds were thoroughly washed out. At the current moment, Sasuke was asleep, like he had been for the past twenty-four hours. One of his hands rested on his stomach, rising and falling with his breathing. The other was being gently held by his vampire companion. Gaara had never left his side, he was to worried about him. And he had to watch for symptoms of the transformation from a human to a fledgling.

Once Sasuke arrived back at the hotel, the doctors kept asking him if he drank the enemy vampire's blood. Sasuke couldn't answer, he wasn't responding to anything. But the fears of the doctors was real. Sasuke had lost so much blood, he should have never been able to even move an inch. However, he managed to walk to the hotel from the woods, which was medically impossible. The only explanation the doctors could come up with was that he had taken some vampire blood into his system. The worry about Sasuke flooded through the whole organization in a flash. Even the headquarters in other parts of the world knew. Many of the scientist were coming to try and see his condition, only a few being accepted into his room.

Many scientist wanted to hook Sasuke up to a machine to see what the actual changes a person went through after being bit were, but a quick hiss and baring of the fangs from Gaara stopped them cold. They knew how someone reacted to being bit: they become unresponsive for at least twenty-four hours and have no signs of anything else but extreme exhaustion. So far, Sasuke fit that description completely. But with the twenty-four hours since the bite almost up, the best scientist were watching very intently with Gaara. All of them were ready to take notes on the physical changes they could see. It was interesting and slightly horrific. No one had witnessed a human actually turning into a fledgling before. Many times it happened at the place of the bite, or the fledgling didn't have time to seek help before they changed. This would be the first time scientist were able to record the very first steps when a human became a young vampire. There were at least three to four steps missing, the other steps were already known. Why did they know some parts of vampire development and not others? Most Changers, vampires that changed a human into a vampire, staying with their new fledgling until they passed the first stage, then they left. At that point, the hunters or traders would have found the fledgling and would have given it to the scientist right away.

Sasuke's fingers twitched a bit as his grip tightened around Gaara's hand unconsciously. He gave a small whine in his sleep, his eyes tightening as the corners of his mouth twitched down into a frown. His jaw tightened as his muscles began to tense. His head turned to the side as the dream continued. He was running, running away. He...he drank the blood. After that he somehow had enough energy to run...run far away...he left the vampire there, didn't want to look back...running down back alleys, pain clouding his thoughts. Becoming hard to breath, stumbled out of an alley way and ran towards home...needed to stop the pain, give report. Next thing he knew he was leaning against a door frame before he collapsed, screams and voices filling his ears as everything went black. Now where was he? He...he couldn't see anything. He heard voices though. He heard the scratching of pens and pencils on paper...he heard beating heart and the swishing of the blood in their chambers. Swallowing, he heard them swallowing. He searched further, hearing a key being pushed into a lock...outside, down the hall, third door on the right from his room. One of the other hunters on his floor. He heard a very slow, soft heartbeat right next to him, but who? His noise picked up several scents, he finally found the one he wanted after a few seconds. It smelled like a vampire, but...how did he know what a vampire smelled like? Like...like...pine needles...now coconut...now like a normal human...roses...lavender...rain...it kept changing, is that how a vampire's scent was? No. Wait...the scent was settling on something...something Sasuke loved the smell of...coffee. He now smelled coffee with a hint of mint.

Known to the scientist in the room, but not known to Sasuke or Gaara, vampires had several different smells. The scent kept changing until the person that was trying to find a scent that smelled what they enjoyed the most. But it also depended on the vampire's personality. Kind, gentle vampires would usually have smells of things that most people would find pleasant, like Gaara's range of scents. Vampires that were usually cruel would have a scent of something that was hard to find, but pleasing to the nose. Like a mix of top quality perfumes or to some even gasoline. It all depended. But out of the range of scents, it would stop and rest at the one the person smelling the scent liked best. It was a hunting mechanism that vampires adapted over the many centuries. The better they smelled to their prey, the easier they were to find and kill.

"What does he smell like to you, Gaara?" One of the scientist asked the adult vampire, pushing her glasses back up her nose, she got ready to wright down what he said. Gaara sniffed the air very carefully, it was easy to find Sasuke's scent. But...no...he still smelled like Sasuke.

"He's not at that stage yet. He hasn't developed it."

Sasuke twitched suddenly, his muscles tightening. He gripped Gaara's hand harder, digging the nails into the skin. He twitched again, giving a small, growl like whine. His jaw tightened even more as his teeth were clammed together. He was in pain, but why? He had gotten away...he had escaped, but...his thoughts stopped. He let out a violent scream as his back arched. He felt a pain all over his body, getting stronger and stronger. His heart was racing, sweat running down his skin. His muscles felt like they were on fire. It felt like someone was ripping him open, only to tie his intestines in a knot. He gave another scream as he panted for breath, crying at the pain he felt. His heart burned...his lungs burned...everything was on fire. Tears escaped from Sasuke's tightly closed eyes as they ran down his face, he couldn't think about anything else but wanting the pain to stop. His eyes flew open as he stared up at the ceiling. His body slowly relaxed as his eyes became half-lidded. He stopped moving, his grip on Gaara's hand relaxing just a bit as his body grew slightly stiff, until he went completely limp. His head rolled to the side, the half open eyes staring at nothing. His chest didn't rise, and his eyes held the glow of a life that had disappeared. Gaara's natural instinct was to cry, but he didn't. His vampire self knew what was happening, but the doctor and the scientist didn't.

The doctor placed a stethoscope to Sasuke's chest, listening for a heart beat. He didn't hear any. He looked at Gaara, seeing that the vampire wasn't worried at all. The doctor stood back, the scientist looking back at Sasuke. He had been dead for about a minute.

A sudden, shaky intake of breath made the doctor and the scientist jump and stare at Sasuke. He coughed a few times, taking in deep breaths as he blinked, staring at the ceiling. He saw...dust bunnies...dust bunnies everywhere. Everything was bright and was in perfect detail, he felt as if he didn't even need the lights in the room to be on. He felt something rubbing his hand. Looking over at the culprit, he saw the soft smile of the red-headed vampire. Gaara watched Sasuke for a few seconds before opening his mouth, only to close it again. He didn't know how to tell Sasuke what had happened to him.

"You're a...a fledgling now, Sasuke...how do you feel?" Gaara finally asked, seeing the confusion in Sasuke's eyes.

"I-I'm a fledgling?"

Gaara only nodded. He didn't know what else to say. Sasuke blinked before looking back up at the ceiling. Before he could say anything, he let out a yelp and held the side of is bandaged neck. It hurt, but why? Two sharp stabbing pains. Gaara knew what he needed, he needed the bite from the vampire that changed him in order for the pain to stop. No one knew why a fledgling required the bite of the Changer, but they did. Until then, Sasuke wouldn't be able to properly rest or do anything without worrying about something. The pain will disappear, but he will feel incomplete, and distressed. Gaara knew all to well. Unconsciously, he gripped his neck where his own bite mark was. He still needed to be bit by his Changer again, but he didn't know who the vampire was. It was a hard life for Gaara. He only found peace with the blacked haired fledgling, but even then it only helped to calm his feeling of emptiness slightly.

What not many people knew, not even some vampires, was that the bite from the Changer was like the comfort from a parent. When a person became a fledgling, they seek comfort and reassurance, and their Changer is supposed to give them that. Without the bite, the vampire will feel abused and forgotten, and the feeling will stay with them until they receive the bite from their Changer. The reason of why this happens, or why the bite is even required is something not even the vampire queen knows. All that is known is that they need it to feel complete.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the feeling of pain got stronger only to subside again, but it still hurt. He opened his eyes a bit to see Gaara making the scientist and the doctor leave. Gaara knew that the next stage was simply rest. Sasuke would sleep until his body reset itself to function properly. The vampire looked back at his friend, seeing the black eyes slipping closed. Sasuke rolled onto his side, feeling the blankets being pulled up to his neck. The warmth flooded over him, making him fall asleep faster.

Walking out of the bedroom and closing the door, Gaara got ready for the interrogation. He looked at the scientist and the one doctor there, all watching him.

"Mr. Gaara, what did Sasuke experience in his first moments before dying?" One scientist asked.

"Why don't you ask Sasuke when he is feeling better?" Gaara asked back, giving them a bored look.

"We will, but can you give us a general idea?"

"Well, from what I understand, one sense changes before all the others. The sense of smell gets a lot stronger before you die, then all the other senses change after you come back. I don't know why, but that is what happened to me. Perhaps it happened to Sasuke, too."

The scientist wrote down what Gaara told them, until another one looked up.

"So, Gaara, is there anything we need to know about what happens after the change?"

"Technically, the change is still going on. Unless you mean what happens after he is...reborn, per say," he looked at the scientist, seeing them nod. "Well, he needs to be bit by his Changer, or he'll be plagued by feelings of emptiness and neglect...and he will be very tired for the next few days. Any contact with the sun can make him really sick or even kill him if he is exposed to it long enough. And he will have to have blood before he is five weeks old...or he will get very sick. He won't be a full vampire physically until he grows fangs. The fangs come in at about seven months. And I mean real fangs, not just sharp canines. Real fangs already have venom sacs in them and can inject the poison. Until then, he will be considered a fledgling to all other vampires."

"Anything else?"

"He may have mood swings. His sleep pattern will rotate a bit. He may be active during the daylight hours, but then he will move to being only active at night. He will develop a knack for smelling blood types and their flavor, that usually happens at about three weeks old. You guys know the rest."

The scientist wrote down everything they heard and left Gaara after thanking him several times for letting them watch the processes. The doctor stayed behind. He looked at Gaara with a worried expression.

"Have you been feeling alright? Been taking in enough blood?" He asked, seeing the vampire nod.

"I'm fine. I'm just...I wanted to be the one that changed Sasuke."

"Really?" The doctor said, not sounding very surprised. He already knew, he was Gaara's personal physician after all. It was his job to check up on Gaara.

"I'm happy that Sasuke's a vampire, I have always wanted him to be, but...I'm not happy because I know he never wanted to be one. And I'm worried about him. His Changer ran off before we could find him...I don't want Sasuke to have to go through what I have to go through every day of my existence." Gaara ran his fingers through his hair, it was miserable. Now he felt the feeling of being forgotten even worse than he had been since he met Sasuke.

"Are you scared that the vampire that turned Sasuke will come back wanting to take him?"

"...Yes...I am scared about that. I'm also scared that Sasuke won't want to drink blood. He needs to adapt to the vampire life style...but..."

"Just don't worry about it to much, Gaara. All you can do is be there for him. We are still searching for the vampire that changed you, and we will search the the one that changed Sasuke. Everything will be fine."

"I have a feeling that my Changer has been dead for a really long time...I don't think I'll even get that bite that I need to be at peace..." trailing off, Gaara said good-bye ton the doctor as he left. Now Gaara really was alone. He didn't want to disturb Sasuke, but he didn't want to just go back to his place. The night drug on until finally the run began to rise. Gaara fell asleep on the small couch, just wanting to rest. He had check on Sasuke earlier, he thought everything was fine. Gaara's eyes flew open when he heard a loud yelp come from Sasuke's room. He jumped up off the couch, his dreams disrupted as he ran into the room, shutting the curtains in a hurry. How could he have been so stupid? He left them open just a crack, and the run hit Sasuke's flesh. He rushed over to the fledgling's side. Sasuke was curled up on the floor, he fell out of bed trying to get away from the sun.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked softly, hearing Sasuke wheezing. It was just a slight touch of sun light, and that tiny touch was enough to make Sasuke feel like he was about to die. The black-haired fledgling ran to the bathroom, vomiting. He coughed several times, his throat beginning to hurt as his head throbbed. The small area of skin that the sun touched was bright red, it looked like a third degree burn that.

"I-It was just a touch," Sasuke coughed out, having to vomit again as Gaara rubbed his back, making sure Sasuke's bangs didn't get in the way.

"Just a touch of sun can do this, Sasuke. You won't be able to have any contact with it for a long time."

The sun itself did not hurt a vampire, a vampire hurt themselves. After a human becomes a fledgling, their skin becomes hyper sensitive. The reason is because the last part of their body to work after begin reborn is their melanin. A vampire may not become pale right after rebirth, but their melanin has yet to once again protect them from light. The injuries from the sun on young vampires comes from themselves. As soon as the light touches their skin, their body can not withstand it, and the skin burns. The worse part of the wound, and being sick afterwords come from the body concentrating all its ability to trying to protect the skin, but this hurts the vampire in turn. Since all of the body is trying to protect the skin, the vampire gets sick from the sudden change.

Sasuke coughed a few more times, his body heaving as he tried to throw something else up, but his stomach was empty, even of the acid. He stayed slummed on the floor until Gaara helped him to stand up. A sudden wave of nausea came over Sasuke as he gagged, having to get used to being on his feet again. Gaara carefully wrapped Sasuke's injured arm up, the black eyes watching his movements very carefully.

"How do you feel?" Gaara asked, looking at Sasuke. After Sasuke could move, he had Sasuke sit on the couch so he could treat the burn.

"Like shit," said Sasuke, looking at Gaara. "How did you handle it? Knowing that you were changed..."

Gaara looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile as he finished wrapping the burn up completely and said, "I was shocked and angry. I destroyed the room they kept me in. I refused to accept that I was a vampire, I didn't want to be one. But then I calmed down and I accepted the fact. I thought that maybe, being a vampire wasn't a bad thing. It opened my perspective on life...there are things you will need to get used to, Sasuke. And things are going to really change, but I'll be here to help you, OK?"

"Why do...I feel..."

"Forgotten? Lost?"

"...Yeah..."

"Your Changer needs to bite you. Until they do, you will feel like this."

"...Were you bitten by your Changer?"

"No. I wasn't...so what you feel like now, I feel like everyday. But you'll be OK. Your Changer is still alive, you'll get bit again by them some day."

Sasuke hummed a bit, looking down at his bandaged arm with half lidded eyes. He then looked at Gaara who was putting up the first aid kit.

"I don't want to sleep, but why am I so tired?"

"You need to rest, Sasuke. Your body died, then revived itself. That takes a lot of work. Believe it or not, not many people survive the change. Most die before they make it to their second week. You better go to sleep."

"I don't want to...I'll...I'll have those nightmares again."

Gaara took Sasuke's face in his hands very softly and gave a small smile, saying, "I know that you don't like the nightmares, but you need to sleep. I'll be right here, alright? If you need me, just call out for me, and I'll come running." Kissing Sasuke's forehead very softly, Gaara coaxed him back into the bedroom. After about thirty minutes, Sasuke finally fell back asleep, curled up in the blankets like he usually would be. Going back out to the living room, Gaara shut Sasuke's bed room door softly and sighed very deeply. He wasn't looking forward to having to care for a fledgling, especially since it was Sasuke. He didn't want to have to see the pain on Sasuke's face or see him upset about something. It pained the vampire to even think about Sasuke hurting. And Gaara blamed Sasuke getting hurt by the sun entirely on himself. If only he had closed the curtains all the way, then Sasuke would have been unharmed.

Unlike Sasuke, Gaara was well over two hundred years old. Once a vampire passed 150 or so, they could go out into the sun without to much annoyance. Many things changed with age. You didn't need blood every week once you were over 300 years old, and only every month or so over 500. But age was something that was hard to reach, which was why Gaara was happy to be with the hunters, at least he was promised that they wouldn't kill him.

After making sure that Sasuke was comfortable and asleep,Gaara sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. The daytime was his nap time, but...he couldn't fall asleep on Sasuke, in case the fledgling needed something. Gaara was worried, the hunters weren't the best people to be raising a fledgling, and he wasn't either. The older vampire had no idea how to teach Sasuke everything he needed to learn. Gaara knew that he didn't know much, and somewhere inside of him he had an urge to learn more. To actually hunt for his prey, to learn how to survive. Vampires were wild animals in a way, they needed to hunt and to catch their prey on their own. But some vampires couldn't, like Gaara. The hunters were just waiting for the day when he would attack one of them, probably taking bets on when. It was a hard life, but it was the only one he was given.

XXX

Kyuubi sat there on the building's roof, staring into the closed curtains of the room. He wasn't paying attention to the sun, it didn't bother him at all, in fact, he liked it. At the moment, he was talking with Naruto, their body just resting, with eyes wide open, but still resting.

"You changed him and yet you let him get away! He is probably suffering right now!" Naruto yelled at Kyuubi, glaring at the one he shared his body with.

"He'll be fine," Kyuubi muttered back. Actually, he was worried sick, and he knew that Naruto could tell. Once a vampire changed someone, they became attached to them. Any vampire that didn't had no heart.

"You have to go get him. He won't learn with the hunters, they may even be using him for experiments."

"I am well aware of that."

"..."

"..."

"You'll go tonight."

"I'll got tonight," Kyuubi repeated back, blinking as he finally focused on the world outside of themselves. He continued to stare into the window then looked up at the blue sky, laying on his back.

_"I don't know what you expect me to do. The hunters will be crawling all over the place."_

_**"Just go get him. I've heard from the birds that a vampire has been assigned to watch over him."**_

_"Still...he may not want to leave. How are we going to deal with a rowdy fledgling that doesn't want to leave?"_

_**"We'll find a way. He has to trust us sometime..."**_

Kyuubi stood up and ran away from the tall hotel, jumping from roof to roof until he landed in the forest, climbing into a tree. He got comfy and made sure that he was hidden in the leaves before he dozed off. He wanted to rest before he did anything else. Naruto was not as happy about that idea, but he went along with it. Truth was, they couldn't do anything until nigh fell anyway. If they tried to remove that hunter from the hotel during the day, he would die from exposure to the sun. At sun down would be best. The hunters would just be beginning to move around then, and that would give Kyuubi a chance to slip in and get their fledgling.

As the sun began to set, Kyuubi woke up. Now he felt it. That feeling that mother always talked about. The feeling that Kyuubi needed to protect _his_ fledgling. He changed the hunter, therefor, the new vampire was his responsibility. Why did he change the hunter? That was something Kyuubi still asked himself, he didn't really know. Just looking at the hunter right before he was about to die...just something about that made Kyuubi want to change him.

Creeping along the rooftops, Kyuubi smiled as he once again came to the famous hotel. He used his claws to scale the building to end up on the high roof. Then? He walked down the stairs. He walked and hummed a bit, sniffing the air. He smelled one vampire, and one fledgling. _His_ fledgling. He finally came to the floor and opened the door slightly, peeking around before he walked over to the door. He stared at it for a bit...you needed a card? Damn. He smiled and took out a credit card he carried, might as well try. He ran it along the door, getting the red light. All right, plan B. He busted the door down with his shoulder.

The sudden noise of the door being forcefully opened made Gaara awake from his slumber as he stared at the person standing there, wiping the dust off his shoulder. The man walked in, the kicked the nearly broken door closed with his foot, before he gave a fanged smile, his red eyes glowing a little bit.

"Hello. I don't think we have met. I'm Kyuubi. And I'm here for my fledgling," he put emphasis on the word 'fledgling' seeing Gaara's eyes flash in anger.

"Like hell you'll get him. I don't care if you are an older vampire than me."

Kyuubi's smile grew a bit as he said, "Oooh, so you know I'm older. Good nose. Now are you going to be a good boy and let me take my fledgling without a fight? Or am I going to have to take him by force?"

"Don't know, are you deaf?" Gaara hissed, seeing the smile on the other vampire disappear quickly.

"Very well..." sighed Kyuubi, putting his hands in his pocket. He watched the other vampire carefully for a second. This one seemed to be trained just like a hunter.

Gaara found himself gasping for breath as he was pinned down quickly. He had never lost a fight before or this quickly. Three seconds was all it took. It was pitiful in a way. Kyuubi bound Gaara's hands together with some rope he was smart enough to bring, he then gagged the younger vampire with a torn off shred of blanket that was once on the couch. Gaara growled hopelessly, his eyes still burning in rage. But Kyuubi stayed kneeling by him for a minute.

"Wow...you're not very strong, are you?" he asked, looking at Gaara. "No one ever taught you how to properly live, either. You would be a lot stronger if you grew up knowing how to hunt, you know." Kyuubi watched the vampire's eyes tell him what he already knew. This red-headed one was raised like a pet. Like someone taking in a tiger and expecting them to be like a kitten their whole lives. But Kyuubi wasted no time, he stood up and looked towards the bedroom door. He was surprised that the fledgling didn't come out to see what the ruckus was.

"I already know that you know how to track me. But think about this," he said, looking back down at Gaara. "If they take him, he'll end up like you. He won't know how to survive or how to hunt. I'm sure you don't want that...but if you ever get tired of this place...well...you like my fledgling, maybe you can find him."

Without another word, Kyuubi peeked into the bedroom, seeing his fledgling still sleeping. He gave a soft smile, ah, now he remembered, he thought the former was cute.

_**"You have got to be kidding me. If that is why you changed him, I swear-"**_

_"Calm down, kit, that's not all of it."_

Very gently, Kyuubi moved Sasuke so he could see the pale neck and the bite marks he left. He might as well go ahead and bite him...or it could wait. The fledgling gave a soft grunt as his eyes opened a bit, he was still very weak from the change. And his arm was wrapped up, did he come in contact with the sun? Sasuke gave an unhappy whine as he felt himself being picked up gently, he didn't want to leave the warm bed. He didn't care who was in the room, he couldn't. He was still to tired to even move much.

"It's alright, just go to sleep," a soft voice whispered to him. Sasuke's eyes opened a bit, but soon closed again. He didn't have the strength to even open his eyes. He felt so heavy and weighed down.

"Gaara?" He mumbled, to tired to even realize that the scent was different and that the voice was different, too.

"No, dear fledgling, just sleep."

Kyuubi felt slightly ashamed, he didn't even know his fledgling's name. He would have to find out once the young vampire felt strong enough to do anything. At the moment, he didn't think the man wanted to even breath. But the next thing Sasuke knew, he felt the humid summer night air on his skin, but the wind was so strong...or was it wind? He didn't know. His eyes slipped closed again as he wandered into a deep sleep.

XXX

Sabbia: ...Blah.

Naruto: R&R people!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking."

"_Thinking"._

"_**Kyuubi/Kurama/Naruto talking inside mind."**_

Note: Sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter guys. I wrote that thing at like 3 AM. I'll try to do better this time.

XXX

It was hot. Sasuke felt like he was on fire. His eyes slowly opened, crusted from his constant sleep. He blinked a few times, but couldn't raise his hand to free his lashes of the gathered sand. He was so tired, he still didn't think that he had the energy to do anything. Looking around, the room was not the one back home. And the bed was much softer and the sheets heavier than the ones he was used to. His mattress was firm and ended up hurting your back after a while, this one wasn't. It was soft and squishy, like a marshmallow. But that was the least of Sasuke's concerns. He still felt like he was on fire. The sweat on his forehead made his hair stick to his face, and no matter how much he squirmed out of the blankets, he couldn't escape the heat. Sasuke felt his eyes slowly closing, he still couldn't stay awake for more than few minutes at a time. But he forced himself, finding his eyes growing heavier and heavier. The door opened on his right, making his eyes open a little wider and focus faster. He saw that same blond man...he looked very familiar...oh yeah, now Sasuke remembered. He let out a hiss and shrunk away from the vampire, only to see a soft smile come from those lips and the red eyes soften.

"You already sound like a vampire, hissing like that," said Kyuubi, leaning against the door way as he watched Sasuke try to move away. Of course he couldn't, the fledgling was still to weak to do much. Kyuubi stepped into the room and he closed the door, walking over to Sasuke, red eyes set on the black ones. The older vampire's heart seemed to skip a very slow beat.

Vampires still had beating hearts, of course, they still needed to circulate their blood. But their heart beats were so slow, they should belong to someone on the verge of death. A vampire could live without a beating heart, but it was actually quite difficult to function properly. Probably why people stab them with wooden stakes, stops the heart, and hurts like hell.

Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, feeling himself about to slip off back into his dreams, but, he couldn't go to sleep. He was to weak, his muscles screamed in protest. Sasuke felt as if his body refused to listen to him, he wanted to sleep so badly. Kyuubi smiled and gripped Sasuke's chin gently, making Sasuke tilt his head to the side in order to expose the pale neck. The red eyes latched onto the bite marks Sasuke still bore. Leaning down, Kyuubi brushed his lips against the flesh before biting it hard, digging his fangs right into the spot where he bit Sasuke the first time. Sasuke tensed at first, his eyes wide, but soon his body relaxed as he felt the venom begin to run through his veins. It felt...so good. Sasuke's moved slightly, only to feel Kyuubi's hands on his waist. A small groan escaped Sasuke's throat as his eyes began to slip close, the pleasure from the bite was making him even more drowsy.

Kyuubi parted from Sasuke's neck, licking the black blood off of his lips, looking down at Sasuke,the former human was about to fall asleep. The blood began to react with Kyuubi as he shivered, but he fought against his desires from the sexual stimulant and pulled the blankets back up on Sasuke. The raven had a fever, that much was certain, but he needed to rest. Besides, Kyuubi had things to do, like go hunting and to gather a good blood supply for himself. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be leaving home for a while.

Of course, Kyuubi had to leave Sasuke for a bit and took the risk of people tracking him down and taking the fledgling, but Kyuubi had no choice. He needed to find food. He heard Naruto growling at him, of course the blond wanted to be let out for a bit.

_**"Let me hunt, Kyuubi, I want some freedom today,"**_ Naruto growled, feeling Kyuubi withdrawing back into their mind. Naruto took in a breath of the hot, humid air outside, sniffing it for any signs of fresh prey in the area.

_"What blood type am I looking for?"_ Naruto asked Kyuubi, hearing a hum come from the older vampire.

_**"Medium strength, perhaps one sweet, another sweet and salty. No need to introduce him to the common or rare types yet."**_

_"And for us?"_

_**"Anything you prefer."**_

Naruto's nose picked up the scent of his favorite blood type. A-, bitter-sweet. He gave a small shiver. One meal for themselves should last them for three months without going to thirsty, so the rest of the night would be used to hunt for Sasuke. They would find the human, then take them to the basement where Naruto would quickly and painlessly drain their blood from them. After that, he would store it in the fridge. Fledglings should never eat from a live victim until they were at least a month old. Not only could it stun them from eating from a living thing, but it could also made them sick. The blood must have been stored for at least 42 hours before the fledgling should eat.

The scent got stronger as Naruto dashed through the trees, finally latching himself onto the trunk of one, his claws digging into the bark as he seemed to stand there, his feet firmly pressed against the bark. No branches, took the fun out of it. His blue eyes searched the woods as his nose picked up more scents, his stomach growling.

_"Campers...wonder why I didn't smell them all at first,"_ Naruto asked Kyuubi, hearing the older vampire hum once again in thought.

_**"Must be camping near the lake. The scents from the water must be hiding their scents. From what I can tell, there may be about...eight of them. Five females, three males."**_

_"Hmm...yeah...want to do a classic horror type killing? Or just want me to take them all out at once?"_

_**"Just take them out. Eat the one you want once they wander off then knock out the others. We can use them all for the fledgling."**_

_"You still don't know his name?"_

_**"Nope."**_

_"Aren't you just a great Changer..."_

_**"You know it."**_

Regardless of how the body works, who ever in inside the mind can still smell, see, hear, and feel. They can locate something else, as in, look behind the current person using the body. Kyuubi can look behind Naruto and all around him, or watch through Naruto's eyes while also smelling something different. In basic terms, it was impossible to escape them once they set their eyes on something. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, like every other sense.

Naruto jumped to the ground like a cat and began to make his way to the cap ground, hiding in the shadows in a cluster of trees as he watched the campers. He located the one he wanted for himself. The only blond out of the group. She looked like she would be easy to take down. Naruto scaled a tree and rested on a high branch, watching them very carefully. He didn't know how to get one of them away from the rest of the group. Maybe he should knock them all out then eat the one he wanted?

_**"Patience, Naruto, patience,"**_ Kyuubi said, watching the group himself. _**"There, she is leaving with that guy."**_

Naruto watched as the girl left with what he expected to be her boyfriend or something.

_"Oh god, they are not going to have sex in the woods, are they?"_

_**"What? Why does it matter? They are so much easier to kill when they are doing it."**_

_"It's just...I don't think I should interfere...you know? It seems kinda personal."_

_**"Then knock out the guy and then kill the girl before they start having sex. Jeeze."**_

_"But...it's just...I don't think I should bother them, I mean..."_

_**"Want me to do it?"**_

_"No, no...I'm OK, I'll do it."_

Naruto jumped through the trees again, being as silent as possible as he tracked the scent of the two humans, finally finding them. Thankfully they were just talking. Naruto climbed higher into a tree as he got onto a branch above them. He took a moment and jumped to another tree, hiding in the shadows as he scaled down it. He watched them very closely, crouching down as he got ready to pounce out of the shadows, hoping to take them out without any noise. He didn't need all the humans on him at once. He decided to knock out the male quickly, then get the female before she could scream. Should be easy enough.

One...two...pounce! Naruto moved quickly, striking the man on the back of the head as hard as he could without breaking the skull, then he moved and pinned the girl to the ground, his hand over her mouth. He wasted no time in biting her neck and injecting the venom, her muffled screams began to slowly die down. Naruto then began to suck out the blood, enjoying the taste. He felt their body begin to take in the nutrients, absorbing the plasma and the iron. Everything that the blood contained.

Vampires only took certain items from the blood, it is what keeps them functioning with a slow heartbeat and body temperature. They were not ice cold, but just warm enough to provide heat to others. They also needed normal food, fruits, vegetables, and meats to sustain them. However, they needed to eat blood and food once every three months once they surpassed a certain age. The two combined was perfect for many vampires, especially for fledglings.

Naruto finished the meal and looked at the man, carrying him closer to the camp ground as he leaned him against a tree, now for the others. He quickly took them out one by one, having some fight from a few of them. Three minutes was all it took for Naruto to get them all unconscious. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Now how was he going to carry them all home? He could only carry three people at once, and there were eight here.

Problem solved. In about thirty minutes, Naruto transported everyone to the basement, and he got ready to drain them of some of their blood. They would still be alive, of course. Like their blond friend who was still breathing. An experienced vampire only took what they needed from their prey, nothing more, nothing less. Two pints of blood would usually be enough for a full grown, experienced vampire.

Naruto sat the first person down before he scratched the arm across the wrist, he then let the blood drain into a thermos. Two thermoses of warm blood, the rest would be stored as cold blood. He could always heat the blood up, but he needed to warm blood to cook with. He wrapped up the person's arm as the thermos became full. Tightening the cap on the bottle, Naruto got another thermos and got one of the women this time, doing the same thing. They would be fine once they all woke up, and they would wake up at their old camp site.

Draining the last person's blood, Naruto wrapped up their wound before he took another thirty minutes to take them all back and place them in tints. After that, he would take a nice nap while Kyuubi cared for the fledgling, and cook dinner for everyone. Kyuubi may be annoying sometimes, but he was a great cook.

XXX

Sasuke slowly began to wake up, still feeling awful, but much better than he had been feeling for the past five days. As his eyes slowly opened, it finally occurred to him that he wasn't at home. Of course he realized it yesterday, but now it finally hit him hard. He sat up with a lot of effort, feeling a dizziness come to him as his stomach began to ache in protest. His muscles screamed at him and his eyes unfocused. Sasuke remained sitting, despite what his body was telling him, but he held his head in his hands, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax and calm himself down. He felt the nausea and dizziness slowly fade away as his eyes focused again. He needed to get out of here. But before Sasuke could move another inch, he was pushed back down into the bed.

"It's 9 in the morning, you know. If you were to go outside now, you would die," Kyuubi said, hearing a hiss come from the other vampire as Sasuke grabbed his wrist, trying to pry Kyuubi off of him. Kyuubi's smile got bigger, he thought Sasuke's attempts to make the older vampire let go of him was like a weak kitten trying to bite someone's finger. It was so adorable.

Sasuke had to give up trying to pry Kyuubi's hand off of him, he just didn't have the energy, weren't fledglings supposed to have unnatural strength or something? Obviously it hadn't come in yet. Sasuke glared up at Kyuubi, looking at the red eyes.

"How can it be 9 AM? Aren't vampires nocturnal?" Sasuke hissed, relieved when Kyuubi took his hand off of his shoulder.

"Adult vampires. Fledglings become active during the day, then transfer to being active at night. I on the other hand, can go weeks on end without sleep. Come to think of it, what's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"You want me to call your fledgling all the time? 'Cause I will."

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke mumbled, but he knew Kyuubi heard it, vampire hearing was superior to human hearing.

Kyuubi smiled as he left the room, he needed to finish breakfast, now he had to mix the blood in with the food, then get Sasuke to eat it somehow. The food was easy to prepare, the only hard part was hiding the taste of the blood well enough that Sasuke wouldn't figure it out quickly. Measuring out the blood, Kyuubi began to mix it into the eggs, it would take about ten minutes to make sure the blood was through all the food. His ears twitched as he heard Sasuke moving around upstairs, probably trying to walk a bit. Oh, there was the crash, he fell. Kyuubi should have warned him that walking would be a little more tedious until he was a week old. Oh well.

Finally finishing the meal, Kyuubi put it on a plate and took it upstairs with a glass of orange juice that had two tablespoons of blood mixed in with it, stirred to the point where no one would be able to tell. Well, it might taste a bit funny to a human, but to a vampire, it tasted so good. Kyuubi opened the door, only to find Sasuke supporting himself against the dresser.

"You'll be able to walk normally again after you are a week old. Until then, try to do as little waking as possible," said Kyuubi as he placed the food down on a table next to the window covered in thick curtains. "Come on over here and eat something. It will help you get your strength back and make you feel a little better."

"I am not eating anything that you make," hissed Sasuke, glaring at Kyuubi. He was afraid to let go of the counter in fear that he would fall again. Kyuubi smiled and looked at the food, then back at Sasuke.

"It's not poisoned. But eat it while it is hot." With that, Kyuubi left the room, he knew Sasuke would eat, the fledgling hadn't had any food for the past four days, he must have been starving. Kyuubi went downstairs and opened a book as he prepared his own meal. It would take a while to prepare his, so might as well read while doing it.

Sasuke's sensitive nose picked up the smell of the food, but he didn't want to eat, even though his stomach was growling at him. Sasuke hated eggs, no matter what, no one could prepare them right, not even Gaara. Oh Gaara, Sasuke almost forgot. He hoped that the redheaded vampire was looking for him. He wanted to go home...and that food smells really good. Sasuke's mind was once again taken to the food, he let go of the counter, but had to lean against the walls. Why were his legs so wobbly? After trying to walk a few times, he finally reached the table. Sasuke quickly sat down, feeling relief wash over him. He looked at the food, his stomach growling some more.

He picked up the fork and poked at the eggs, blah, eggs. He cut off the edge of one and put it in his mouth, chewing it a little. He stopped a second later and stared down at the plate. These eggs were fucking delicious. He then began to eat quickly, scarfing them down as fast as he could. Sasuke didn't know why, but this food was the best food he had ever eaten in his life. The plate was cleared and Sasuke gulped down the orange juice, feeling so much better. He didn't feel one-hundred percent better, but he felt some of his strength coming back to him. Actually, now he felt really sleepy, but he didn't want to go to bed, he wanted to get out of here. He watched the door open as Kyuubi came into the room, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey, enjoy you meal?"

Sasuke eyed him for a few seconds before saying, "It was...fine."

"Would you like some more?"

"Ye-...no. I'm not hungry anymore," Sasuke looked away at the curtains, he wanted to look outside, to see where he was. "Where...are we?"

"In my house...I won't give you any defiant answer on the exact location. You might try to get away and find your way back to your hunter gang. I will tell you this though, you will never make it there in one night. Unless you have lived in these woods for several years, you'll get lost." Kyuubi's eyes latched with Sasuke's. He already knew what was happening, his mother explained it to him a long time ago.

A bond slowly forms between the Changer and the fledgling. Sometimes it forms fast, other times it forms slow. But no matter what, even if the fledgling was apart from their Changer they would feel attached to them. Kyuubi was already feeling attached to his fledgling, but he could tell that Sasuke had yet to feel what he was feeling. Kyuubi already knew that Sasuke wouldn't try to leave. Somewhere, deep down, he knew Sasuke was feeling some sort of attachment to him. Probably deep, deep down.

"When you begin to wake up during nightfall, I'll open the window for you."

XXX

Sabbia: Short chapter is short~

Kyuubi: R&R people!


End file.
